Bray
|place = 8/20|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 4|days = 24|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = Runner-Up (2/16)|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 0|days2 = 34}}Bray is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'''' and ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''.'' Profile Pearl ORGlands: I am a social butterfly when it comes to speaking with others, everyone seems drawn to me at first sight, so don't let the cute dog profile pic pull you in, because it will be the death of you in the end. I come off as a charming guy at first glance, but when you peel back the layers, you'll see how deceptive I can be when it comes to betrayals and maniacal plotting. And lastly, I'm an extremely competitive person, so if I have to cut my best friend to win the title and the crown in the end, then by all means, off to Ponderosa you go! Boat Name: ''The Black Pearl'' ''Marshall ORGlands: I'm 18 years old, a current high school senior, (yeah I know, I know, ew school) and I'm from the best state of Pennsylvania. I plan to study technology and cyber criminology in college next year and I'm looking forward to a new experience. Lastly, I'm a fun, caring and extremely compassionate person, so these games are never easy for me, yet they are the most fun I've had in years. ''Pearl ORGlands Bray started off Pearl ORGlands on the Drake and then the Hawkins 2.0 Tribes, only attending Tribal Council after the 2nd Swap to Morgan 3.0, on which he received one vote as part of the Justin boot but managed to solidify for the rest of the pre-merge. Playing under-the-radar, Bray was able to make bonds to get to the mid-merge, but at Final 8, he was involved in a majority of 6 who was splitting the votes on Garrett and Jack, but after Jack found out that he was the target, he got Garrett and Bledsoe to target Bray, assuming he did not have an idol. They were right, and after Jack played his idol at F8, Bray was eliminated with just 3 votes out of the 8 cast, finishing in 8th place. He voted for Jacob to win Sole Survivor. Voting History In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Bray's vote against him. ''Marshall ORGlands'' Bray was one of two Pearl ORGlands players to return for Marshall ORGlands, the other being Aren. Bray quickly cemented himself in the majority of the Majuro Tribe, and then in the majority of the merge tribe, after voting in the majority on the merge vote. Bray was able to avoid being a target the entire game, and was able to pull off the LSE and Aids blindsides. Bray never voted incorrectly the entire season, and after winning FIC, chose Reef to come with him to the F2 due to their closer bond. At Final Tribal Council, Bray was given praise for his strategic moves, but since Reef made the same moves, and had a better overall social game, Bray received zero votes from the jury, losing 7-0 to Reef and finishing in second place. Bray was never targeted all game, never received a vote, never received a jury vote, and never voted incorrectly. Trivia * In Marshall ORGlands, Bray became the first player in SurvivORG history to have a perfect voting record, voting for the eliminated castaway in every single Tribal Council he attended. He is currently the only holder of this distinction who's not a Sole Survivor, as this feat would later be matched by David and Victor in the next two seasons. * Bray was the second player of Pearl ORGlands after Boom to be eliminated without the majority of the votes cast against them. * Bray holds the shared record for finalists with the least votes cast against them, as he was never the recipient of a single vote during Marshall ORGlands. * Bray pulled a "Sugar" during Marshall ORGlands, in which his name was never written down all season; neither during the game nor at FTC. He was the first to accomplish this in SurvivORG. Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists